


[Podfic] the weather today is dark

by solilune_pods (solilune)



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Suicidal Thoughts, mentions headcanons and minor ocs, spoilers for the game and dlc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solilune/pseuds/solilune_pods
Summary: “A brief series of character studies of the tagged characters and their experiences with self-destruction, as well as an analyse of some of their pasts and in game actions in order to elaborate on their lives and motivations. As the tags say, this is dark y'all, so... be careful?"
Relationships: Ethan Mars/Madison Paige
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] the weather today is dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the weather today is dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092966) by [MyShameMachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShameMachine/pseuds/MyShameMachine). 



* * *

### Summary:

> A reading of MyShameMachine’s story: “A brief series of character studies of the tagged characters and their experiences with self-destruction, as well as an analyse of some of their pasts and in game actions in order to elaborate on their lives and motivations. As the tags say, this is dark y'all, so... be careful?"

  * Inspired by [the weather today is dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092966) by [MyShameMachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShameMachine/pseuds/MyShameMachine).



> All credit goes to MyShameMachine for writing this fic! The only thing I own here is my voice. Thanks to them for including a blanket statement in their profile, too- I probably would’ve been way too shy to ask haha.
> 
> **Listen on SoundCloud**
> 
> [(With rain)](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/TyFr3E3jhs1AdWq76)
> 
> [(Without rain)](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/RjV3Fa2YZ1bRzgDc6)

* * *


End file.
